The Beginnigs Of A ColdHearted Tyrant
by SsjAsper4
Summary: I got bored and this was born, oh yeah, ill have another fic up soon. This story explains the reasons for Freeza's evil-ness. Ok its a weired story...but just please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Furozen (Furozen, play of the word frozen) and Frost. Oh yeah, and King Kuzima, and Kona, and Blackice, and North too…wait…I think there is more…oh well. I HAVE PICS OF THEM THAT I DREW ON MY DEVIANTART PAGE, IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT THEY ALL LOOK LIKE. There are a few links on my fan fiction profile page. (well there will be.)

CHAPTER 1

Here I go again. I was lost; again, this is what, the seventh time in the past two weeks? Stupid new palace, I hate it. Why'd Papa have to move here? The old one was so much better. Besides, I could actually FIND my way through it, rather than constantly getting lost in these winding hallways.

I flicked my eyes in all directions, searching desperately for Cooler. (And a possible way out). That jerk caught onto the fact that I was always lost in this new palace and began hiding all over, ready to pounce on me when I least expected it. And as much as I hate to admit it, it always, always scared me half to death.

Well I was dead tired of it.

"Cooler?" I said wearily.

-No answer-

"Cooler!"

-No answer-

"COOLER!"

"Settle down brat, I'm right here." A voice-Cooler's- barked as he walked out of a room. (Which I am guessing was his room.)

That jerk, how dare he call me a brat? I stuck my tongue out at him, causing my eyes to squint. All of a sudden, I felt his hand clout against my cheek. I jerked back, startled. I rubbed my cheek to ease the flustering pain. It hurt, it really hurt!

"You jerk!" I shouted.

Cooler did nothing but merely shrug and swagger away.

"Hey, I was talking to you!"

He ignored me, still walking boorishly down the hall.

"Cooler!...ARGH you stupid idiot!"

The second I ended my sentence, Cooler stopped frozen in his tracks. I threw my hand onto my mouth, realizing what I had just said. I honestly didn't mind insulting people, actually I sort of like it, but if I insult the wrong person I was screwed. Downright screwed…and nothing else.

He whipped himself around; with the most sinister glare I have ever seen, masking his face. We locked eyes in what seemed like an eternal staring contest.

"Do or say anything like that one more time, you'll see what happens!" He sneered and stormed away.

I sighed in relief when he left. I was lucky…this time I was. I wonder what made him so reluctant to spark a fight with me. Oh well, I have better things to worry about right now; like how I was going to find my way to the meeting room!

It was then, when I suddenly got this idea in my brilliant mind of mine. I swerved into Cooler's room. Ok, now where's his scouter? I walked over to his desk. If he doesn't have it with him, then it's bound to be somewhere around here. I rustled through the millions of crumpled up papers of Cooler's drawings, pencils, and BROKEN scouters. What in the world is wrong with my brother? I swear, I'm the only normal one in my family, well, maybe Frost isn't so…weird, screw it I don't know! I continued my 'search' for his scouter. And there it was, hiding under…a thing. I swiped it from his desk and loped out of his room. Ok, as soon as I'm done using it, I go and return it. I just hope he doesn't notice that I was in his room.

I walked, well speed walked, down the hallway, AWAY from Cooler's room. Good, I was home free, almost. I still need to make one more pit stop there. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Freeza, what are you doing?" A voice announced.

At that moment, I froze right in my tracks. It was Cooler, I knew it. Even though this voice was really feminine, I could just tell it was Cooler. I stayed where I was, I'm dead…I am so dead.

"Freeza, what's wrong?" The voice said, this time more sincere.

I ever so slightly turned my head. Oh are you freaking kidding me? I had been worried over nothing. It was NOT Cooler, it was Frost, probably the only one I actually LIKED in this family.

"Hai're Frost." I greeted in ice-jin tongue. (Hai're means hello.)

"Hai're." She stated, "Papa wants us to meet him in the meeting room."

"I know that, I was just heading down there myself." I said.

"Ok, do you want to walk together?"

I shrugged at her request. I knew, but I just didn't want too. I'm not really the affectionate type…I don't think any ice-jin IS for the matter. I started down the hallway, now completely aware of where everyone else was. (Thanks to the scouter.)

Frost began to follow me. I tried to veer away from her, swerving at every second.

"Freeza, are you dizzy?" She blurted out.

I shook my head-no. But I was going to be if I didn't stop.

She's annoying, yes, but she's still my little sister, and my only friend, and I love her, I love her more than anyone else in all the galaxies.

She nestled up next to me…it was weird; I actually sort of enjoyed it. I have never really gotten any affection from my family until mother died. But every once in a while, Frost (whom I may add has never met mother.) and I like to…relax together? I don't want to say cuddled because that'll make me sound like a sissy. Ha, the great Freeza, prince of the Ice-Jins a sissy! (Vegeta line, I couldn't resist!)

And it was nice, Frost and I walking together down to the meeting room.

The second she and I entered the meeting room, everyone stopped and stared at us. Cooler broke out into hysterical laughter.

Ooohhhh, I wanted to punch the living hell out of him! But I knew if I did, I would get in trouble for sure. So I didn't. I gently nudged Frost off of my side. And shuffled over to an open seat, Frost did so soon after. It was an awkward moment to say the least.

"Alright, now that everyone is present, let's begin our train of business." Papa announced clearing his throat.

He turned to a massive transparent screen that lined the wall. We all examined it as he ran his fingers along his glass of wine. He shot a glare at Cooler, whose giggles lingered throughout the meeting room. He immediately shut himself up. I let out a smile. I liked to see Cooler get in trouble.

"Now, we have discovered a new sector of planets on the east quadrant, about 72 degrees. The life on these mu-I mean planets seems quite dormant, if they have any of course. We will send some of our-"

At that point, I began to zone out. I was really tired, mostly because I had only gotten, what like, 3 hours of sleep? Well, I guess I have to thank Cooler for that. The prince of the Ice-Jins needs his rest (another Vegeta quote!) He should know, he is one too, but he's clearly not a very good one.

"Freeza!" Papa shouted, tapping harshly onto my shoulder.

"Huh?" I said shaking my head to push away my daydreams.

"This is reality son, get out of la la land. This is an important meeting, not some nap time area." He sneered lightly.

Papa sweeped his cape back with his hand and returned back to his 'political business'.

I flicked my eyes over to Frost and Cooler for my 'Cooler check' to make sure he wasn't laughing or being the idiot that he normally was. Especially with Frost right next to him! I watched her as she scribbled onto a piece of paper. What was she writing, or drawing? Who knows, it's strange really, I'm probably the only child in my family that DOESN'T like to draw.

Papa halted his conversation. He walked over to Frost and kneeled down next to her.

"Frost?"

"Yeah?" she asked, her eyes still locked on that piece of paper.

"No drawing."

"Huh?"

"No drawing." Papa ordered again, his voice more agitated.

"Oh…sorry." She stated as she shot up and threw her hands over her drawing.

"Good." Papa stated, walking back to his chair.

Cooler leaned over and peered at Frost's drawing. He flicked his eyes over to me, a sinister smile plastered onto his face. What did Frost draw to make him smile like that?

"Now, this is planet kuzima, our next target. In a few short days, it will be planet Cold 219. We will use-"

At that moment, the very ground below or feet began to rumble. After a few seconds, it stopped.

"What was that?" Frost cried out.

"Quiet everyone; it's probably just a coldquake." Papa roared. (Earthquake, see what I did there?)

I leaped to my feet and loped over to the window. The sky was a deep red, ok normal, the grass was purple, and ok that's normal too. I looked over to the entrance of the palace. Ok, that wasn't normal. There were dozens of strange soldiers outside; many of them were running inside. What in the name of my father, the great King Cold were they doing?

"Papa, come over here and look!"

"Dammit Freeza, I don't have time for this!" Papa hollered crushing the wine glass in his hand to pieces.

"I'm coming Freeza!" Frost butted in, scuttling up to me.

She peered out of the window.

"What the hell are those guys doing?" She squealed.

Everyone in the room turned their attention to her. Papa stormed over with one of the most aggravated glares on his face that I have ever seen.

"Move." He growled.

Papa flung open the window and poked his head out. He slammed the down the window and grabbed me and Frost's wrists.

"Cooler come on now!" He roared.

"What come on, I just got comfortable

"Cooler now dammit!"

Cooler sprang to his feet and followed us out of the meeting room.

"Freeza, take Frost's hand. All three of you go to one of the spaceships, now!"

I took hold of my sister's hand and trekked ahead of Papa. He punched in a button on his scouter.

"Kano, ready a spaceship!" He ordered speaking into the scouter.

All of a sudden, a seemingly rogue soldier sprinted down the narrow hallway, a readied blaster in his hand.

"D-don't move, or I'll shoot!" He wailed, aiming the blaster at us.

What an idiot, who is he to point a gun at us? He's nothing but a mere soldier. What fools some people are today. I turned to Papa, whose face bore an evil expression. He was probably just another weak stupid soldier that wanted a higher pay check.

"Well, aren't we going to kill them, or are we just going to stand here like statues?" Cooler interjected.

A few more soldiers came running towards the rogue, their guns readied as well. We all stared at each other it seemed like an eternal staring contest, when suddenly, a strange man pushed past the others in anger. He looked like a king, a king complete with fancy Saiyan armor, a cape, and a crown. He was much shorter than father, and had a very unpleasant face. I had no clue of who this man was. (This dude is not a Saiyan.)

"Hello Cold, how are you today?" He asked deviously.

"It's King Cold you camata. What the hell are you and your pets doing here?" Papa huffed.

Frost gasped at Papa. He had said a word, a very bad word: camata. I didn't really know what it meant but I knew it was bad. After all, I am only 10, I shouldn't be thinking about curse words. Papa turned his head to us.

(Camata is a swear word in the Ice-Jin language I made up. Can't tell you though because I'm not allowed to swear on this.)

"Gama'iae licot shea'ta ghea rhoma lu'et'tyen!" He commanded, speaking in Ishion (their native language.)

(Btw, King Cold said "all of you, get to the damn ship now!")

"Oh cut it out with your stupid language. It's called English, learn it!" That 'king' spat.

"Freeza Frost, Iae so'notec w'tai coemosan ghea kisk opth'lo!" Cooler whispered into my ear.

(He said "Freeza Frost, come on, I think we should listen to Papa!")

I gave my brother a single nod and darted down the hallway, Cooler, following soon afterwards. I looked behind me to check on Papa, only to realize I was literally dragging poor Frost. I halted my running, lifted her to her feet, and continued down the hallway.

"Hey, get those kids!" That 'king' yelled.

"Freeza, come on!" Cooler mandated, leaping out of a large window.

I hurried over to the window. It was hard to make it over there, having to dodge the guns and all. I climbed out of the window and pounced onto the ground. (Which was 40 feet below him.)

"Come on Frost!" Cooler shouted.

"What about Papa?" She responded

"Just come on! Father will be fine!"

"O-o-ok!" She squealed warily.

And with that, she flew out of the window. I ran over to her landing spot to check up on her, to make sure she was alright. Sure enough, she was. I grasped her wrist.

"Freeza." She said.

"Yeah?" I asked taking another look at her.

Streams of blood trickled down the corners of her mouth. She clutched her chest in pain.

"What's wrong, move your hands so I can see."

She dropped her arms to her side revealing some sort of wound near her collar bone. Oh no…she got shot! She got shot by one of those guys' guns!

"Cooler! Come here, it's an emergency!" I bellowed.

Cooler trotted over to us. He leaned forward with his arms loosely crossed.

"What's wrong, we need to go, you remember what father said!"

"Frost got s-shot by a-one of those guns!"

"It-it was tha-at guy's…Ki." Frost announced weakly.

"What?" Cooler and I chorused.

"Ki…"

"Come on!" Cooler demanded lifting Frost into his arms. We started down the landing shuttle. The whole outside was complete chaos, buildings were set aflame, people (mostly Ice-Jins and King Kuzima's soldiers) were beating on each other, killing, hurting, yelling, you name it. It was an Armageddon, a real true Armageddon. So this is what it feels like to have your planet taken over with chaos.

We all rocketed into one of the only spaceships that remained. Cooler handed Frost to me and went into the control room.

"Papa!" I announced out of the blue. I stamped in a button on my scouter.

"Hello?" Papa hollered on the other line.

There were explosions, yelling, and the sound of dying, yes dying, in the back ground. It was sort of difficult to hear him above all the noise.

"We're on the ship, but something happened, are you coming?"

"No, go, take off, I'll meet you in space."

"Y-you promise?"

"Yes, now I have to g-" He was cut off.

I ran into the control room to inform Cooler on the fact that father wanted us to leave. Cooler stood there leaning over a few of the pilots.

"Excuse me prince Cooler, but may you please back up a few inches, it's hard for us to control the ship." One spoke out.

Cooler grunted and sauntered over to me.

"Did Papa tell you too?"

"He told me when I last saw him."

"Oh."

"Take Frost to the medical bay."

"Huh?"

"Take. Frost. To. The. Medical. Bay." He murmured behind gnashed teeth.

I nodded and made my way down to the medical area of the ship. The door hissed open as I strode in. A strange looking doctor greeted me with a worried look. I tossed one right back at him.

"Well, it looks like she's going to need some treatment."

"No…really?" I snarled.

"Oh I'm sorry prince Freeza. Here, I'll take her."

"No." I protested.

I didn't want anyone touching my sister.

"Prince, it will be better for her if I get to look at her injuries."

"Fine…here." I barked handing him an unconscious Frost.

He cradled her in him arms and began to do some weird medical things. The only things I recognized were the stethoscope and those needles you inject people with, I don't remember what they're called though.

"She's in bad condition. She'll need a few hours or maybe even days, in the isolation chamber." The doctor claimed, setting Frost down in one of the machines. He placed a breathing mask over her nose and mouth, and an electrode above each of her temples. It was hard seeing her like this, so helpless and weak. It was supposed to be me, it was, I should've let her jump out of the window first…maybe she wouldn't have gotten struck by that fool that considers himself a king.

I pressed my face up against the glass as the liquid filled the tank. I wonder what it's like to be in one of those. I'd probably feel weak and defenseless; I wouldn't like that feel one bit.

"I hope she's going to be ok." I said aloud.

"Alright prince, as do I."

"You never heard that sentence from me, got it?" I necessitated.

He nodded his head very slowly before walking over to a metal desk filled with…medical thingies.

"You know, you're lucky you got her here when you did, otherwise she would've di-"

He was cut off by the sudden jerk of the spaceship. Were we taking off? Wait, no, takeoffs are much smoother. Unless… I sprinted over to the window. I was right; some of those soldiers were attacking the ship!

"Dammit, take off now, or else were going to die you fools!" I heard Cooler scream.

I got this sudden feeling, this sudden feeling of no hope, no hope whatsoever. And I don't want to admit it, but it scared me, it truly and really scared me. At least I'm somewhat safe, Papa is out there, probably all alone, fighting those guys. I would much rather be with him, defending my race, defending my home planet, but no…I was scared. It is funny how someone like me, the prince of the Ice-Jin race, could turn into this; a scared little boy, a scared little boy that wanted his Papa.

All of a sudden, the ship lifted itself off of the ground. Oh thank Cold, we were finally leaving. I continued to stare out the window. I wanted one last look at my home planet before it was gone. To my surprise, I swear, I saw a cluster of space pods streak into space. I hope, I truly hope that there are some people from my race in those space pods. That would be the only hope of the Ice-Jin race. (Besides Freeza, Cooler, and King Cold of course!)

I toddled out of the medical bay and all the way up onto the roof. I sat down on the very edge of the space ship, gazing at my planet, gazing at the detonations. I swear I clearly heard screaming, but that's not possible, nope not one bit, I'm all the way up in space, I couldn't hear anyone. I must be hearing things, yeah that's it, hearing things.

"Freeza." A voice called out.

Okay, now I'm DEFINETLY hearing things.

"Freeza!"

I whipped myself around, to find Papa standing there on the top of the spaceship. I leaped to my feet in relief.

"Hi Papa." I greeted as calmly as I could.

If I ran up to him and gave him a hug and all that mushy stuff, I would've gotten a 'you need to regain your Ice-Jin pride' talk. I never liked those. I scanned his body. He looked tired, worn out, he most likely was. His cape was torn and ruffled, his armor was cracked and some pieces were absent. His horns and carapace were scuffed with dirt. Numerous cuts and bruises littered his arms and legs. I didn't expect him to come out so…so easily. Well, he is my father, the most powerful person in the universe.

"Hai're son." He greeted back a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Oh sorry, Hai're." I corrected myself.

"Is everyone on board, Cooler, Frost, pilots, some soldiers and doctors?"

"Yes, all of them are. Frost is in the medical ward though."

"Why, what happened?"

"That king you were taking to struck her with a Ki beam…it's my entire fault." I confessed sinking my head in shame.

"King Kuzima." Papa muttered so quietly I strained to hear it.

"What?"

"Nothing…nothing."

Kuzima, I heard that name before, was it in the meeting room…I don't know?

Papa ambled over to the very edge of the spaceship. An exasperated sigh escaped his orchid lip as he raised his arm in the air, sticking out his index finger. What in the world was he doing? Precipitously a miniature ball of Ki began to form above his finger. The Ki grew…larger…and larger. I suddenly caught on to what exactly he was doing. And I was NOT a good thing, not at all.

"What, Papa…are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" I said hysterically.

He ignored me, his eyes still firmly focused on the death ball that teetered atop his fingertip.

"I hope some of our people have escaped." He announced solemnly.

"Papa, do you realize you're about to destroy the place we all cherish and love? There are probably other Ice-Jins still down there, thousands! We should help some escape, not commit mass genocide on every single one of them!" At that point, I didn't care if Papa accused me of losing my pride. Tears began to roll gently down my cheeks.

"Why are you doing this Papa?" I murmured. It was the only thing I had left to say, otherwise I would've been absolutely speechless.

"Believe me, I don't want to kill any of or race, but I couldn't let Kuzima get out alive…he HAS to be killed."

Papa released the death ball from his finger. It collided with the planet, my planet, destroying everything, and everyONE that I knew and loved. It was actually sort of pretty; I didn't like this one bit, but the colors. Strange how I could find a good thing to every bad thing.

The death ball descended into the planet's core. Yellow and orange slithers of lines cascaded along the surface of planet Cold. It was a devastating thing to watch. I have seen this prospect many times…far too many for my age, but I was responsible for a lot of them.

The sound of the explosion was loud to say the least. Among my sadness, fear, and anger, I can't believe I still managed to briefly focus on how loud it was, what a fool I can be!

I breathed a heavy stuttering sigh. The noise was gone, the planet was gone, and so was most of the happiness that I had. There goes everything. I stared down at the rocks and shambles that lingered around. That awkward feeling lingered around as well.

"Now come on, you, Cooler, and I are all going to the medical bay to make sure we all are fine."

"Alright." I answered, following Papa down to the medical bay.

(Three hours later)

I lay sprawled across my bed in a supine position, staring mindlessly at the ceiling. Words couldn't describe how upset I was, I had just lost my race, my whole race. Now I know what it feels like to have you're planet destroyed, and most of everyone you loved gone. I let out a weary sigh as I sat up in my bed. I leaned over and swiped my scouter, well technically Cooler's scouter, from the bedside table. I looked at the time: 9:43 Z.N. (Zn is pm in this. I figured that alien races should have different time thingies.)

It was getting late, and I still haven't taken a shower...I don't think anyone else has though. All of a sudden, the door hissed open as Papa barged into my room.

"Hai're Papa." I greeted softly.

"Freeza, we need to talk."

Oh no, here we go. I bet it's the infamous 'where's your pride talk'. But I had to maintain my respect, even if Papa didn't give me any.

"What's wrong Papa?" I examined his face. He looked about ten years older than he normally did. Stress lines were etched into his features. I don't even want to know what I look like.

"F-" "Father!" Cooler interfered walking into my room.

"Did you tell him?" He asked with an uneasy tone.

Upon further examination, I realized that Cooler was…crying? Wow, I had never seen Cooler cry in my whole life! Well…besides when mother died.

"I'm telling him right now son."

"Would someone please tell me what the heck happened?" I roared. If I know anything, it's that I am a very impatient person.

"F-Frost…-" "Go on!"

"F-Frost is…d-de…dead…" Papa finally manage to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no dbz characters etc etc etc. except for Furozen, Frost and a whole bunch of other guys. I'll have some pictures of my characters up on my deviant art page there will be links to them on my fan fiction profile page.

PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Furozen (Furozen, play of the word frozen) and Frost. Oh yeah, and King Kuzima, and Kona, and Blackice, and North, and Freezy too…wait…I think there is more…oh well. I HAVE PICS OF THEM THAT I DREW ON MY DEVIANTART PAGE, IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT THEY ALL LOOK LIKE. There are a few links on my fan fiction profile page. (Well there will be.)

CHAPTER 3

I couldn't believe it, no, I wasn't going to believe it. I mean, the doctor said she was going to be just fine, right? Well, if he lied, were going to have one less doctor on this spaceship. I raked up into Papa's eyes. He didn't really know how to take all of this is so fastly either.

"Stop lying Papa." I said in a whisk.

"Freeza, we a-are not l-lying." Cooler stuttered still forcing back tears.

I shot a glare at him. I didn't believe a single word he said, I never did. I cannot count how many times he has lied to me. Papa, now Papa is a different story. He was no liar, well, he was, but he has never lied to me, only to low-lifes, like soldiers and races from other planets.

"Freeza…we-"

"Go away." I snarled.

"Freeza, you do not speak-"

"I said go away!" I squealed.

"I'm out!" Cooler held, walking out of my room.

I was just me and Papa now, in a nearly pitch black room, it was very awkward. I stared at the floor, avoiding all eye contact with Papa.

"I said for you to go Papa."

"There is no reason for you to be talking to me that way!" He started, "but alright, if you want to be left alone, I can understand that." Papa commenced out the door.

"Oh and Freeza, try to get some sleep tonight, you've had a very hard day." He said before he fully exited my room.

Just then, I exploded, I threw myself onto by bed and shoved my face into my pillow. I cried, I really cried. For the first time in my life, I truly legitimately sobbed. Papa was absolutely correct, today had been a hard one, a difficult one, an excruciating one, the worst possible day in my whole 10-year-old life.

If only it were me, and not Frost. That sentence replayed over and over in my mind, like a broken record, on and on. I felt so guilty, it was a terrible feeling, and I hated it, I really hated it. I never felt this way when I took over other planets…so why do I feel this way when mine was over taken?

I lay there, motionless for at least an hour. I tried to fall asleep, I really did, the results; unsuccessful of course. I gave up; I gave up on my sleep and meandered out of my room. I was hungry, plus I sort of wanted to…talk to Cooler. Now that it's just us males in the family, Papa will expect Cooler and I to bond, which will probably turn into a huge recipe for disaster.

I made my way down to the control room. The door slid open as I attained the large room. Everyone turned their attention to me. I hobbled up to Papa who was sitting at his throne.

"Hai're Papa." I greeted somberly.

"Freeza, come sit."

"Um…alright."

I walked down to him and sat on the floor in front of the large domed window. I got this sudden itch; I scraped my fingernails against my cheek. (Oh fun!) I stared at the endless vista of space, the place of opportunity, the place of death. I began to pick my nose-What is wrong with me? Cooler's weirdness must've rubbed off on me.

"Freeza, I have some good news." Papa stated.

I jerked to my feet in surprise. Good news was rare around here, well not if it's about the destruction of other planets, we consider that a regular occurrence.

"Really, what?"

"One of the pilots detected a small amount of our spacepods...and we have found a planet that we can reisde on for the moment."

To tell the absolute truth, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So those space pods I saw before my planet was destroyed WERE Ice-Jins! I looked up at Papa, his eyes glinted with a miniature dose of happiness. Aside from Frost…dying and…my planet being destroyed by MY OWN FATHER, I could finally sit back, take the lemons that life hands me, turn it into orange juice, and wonder how I did it. Well, not yet, there's still the ever present possibility that those space pods are soldiers and not Ice-Jins. To hell with everything if they are that kings useless soldiers.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" I queried, trying to mask all of my excitement.

"A pilot has already hacked into the pods to send them here. We expect them to arrive in about an hour or two."

"What if they are soldiers, not Ice-Jins?"

"Then we either enslave them or eliminate them. It will be an easy task, now wouldn't it?"

"Uh, yes Papa, yes it would."

I honestly think my heart skipped a beat…or a few…dozen. I was ecstatic. If they were Ice-Jins, if they really were, our 'race' would have some hope.

"I-I'll go and tell Cooler." I publicized rising to my feet.

"He already knows." Papa asserted.

"Well, I'll go anyways; I don't feel like sitting here and staring out the window."

"Alright, but if you two get into a fight…"

"I know Papa."

The door whizzed open as I moseyed out. I like those doors, I don't know why. What was Cooler doing sitting all alone in his room? Well, he did stay in his room for about a legitament month after Mother passed away. Hm, he's such a downer, well, whatever, he is him and I am me, we both have different attitudes...mine is just far better than his. I shuffled into his room. There he was, shooting death beams at the wall. I'm surprised the wall hadn't caved in or collapsed yet.

"Hai're Cooler." I greeted coldly.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

"Papa wants me to tell you those guys are coming in a little while."

"Hm does it look like I care?"

"No." I answered without taking a single glance at him.

"Good, now go the hell away."

"Fine Mr. Spoil sport," (Yes I saw the Buu episode.)

I plodded out of his room. The jerk needed to be left alone, like he always does. I ventured down to my room, and flopped onto my bed. Who cares what he thought any ways. Wait, what time is it? I punched in a button on my scouter. A few moments later, dozens of numbers flashed into the eye piece. It was 12:31 at night. Well, I hadn't realized how late it was, until now of course. It was late, but it wasn't too late...but still, i think i should be heading off to my bed now. After all, i do need more sleep, because...the prince does need his sleep. Oh yeah, and the pods are coming tomorrow, I can't wait for them to come. It'll be a win win deal anyway; if they are Ice-Jins then I can have some friends, but if they are soldiers, i'll get to kick some good ass...that should be fun! And especially from what I went through today...or was it yesterday. Damnit, I am so disoriented and lost that I don't even remeber how many days ago my own planet was destroyed! Oh well. The door, as it always does, whizzed open as I strode into my room. I flicked off the light switch and flopped onto my bed. Now that I thought about, I am really tired! I pulled my scouter off and tossed it onto my metal table. Cooler is not getting that scouter back...too bad for him, but he can still go get another one from the supply room. I sighed a heavy sigh as i leaned back against my bed and dozed off into a deep deep slumber.


End file.
